gorge_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Eltingville Club (2017 TV series)
The Eltingville Club is an American-Welsh adult animated sitcom produced by Jetix Cymru and Williams Street for Disney XD, both within Wales and the United States (the latter as part of Disney XD at Night). The series, based off of the pilot, premiered in both regions on June 11th, 2017, following a sneak preview in the U.S. alongside the series finale of Tom vs. the Supernatural on June 10th, 2017. The first season finale aired on July 2nd, 2017, due to the upcoming Even Stevens miniseries. On June 25th, 2017, the series was renewed for a second season, which premiered on September 4th, 2017. On November 24th, 2017, it was announced that, due to U.S. distributor Curiousgorge66 Studios' increasing focus on Nickelodeon Family Networks, USA, Aura, and YTV Family, the series wouldn't be renewed for a third season. The series finale aired on December 11th, 2017. Production on a post-finale Christmas reunion started in January 2018 under NickFamily Studios, Cartoon Network Studios, and Jetix Cymru, with an airdate of December 1st, 2018 on Nickelodeon Family's AuraNightfall block. The episode was also simulcast on Disney XD in Wales. Characters Main article: Welcome to Eltingville#Cast Plot TBA. Episodes Season 1 #New Store in Town (6/11/17): When a new Toys "R" Us store opens in Eltingville, Bill and Josh head to it and fight over a mint-condition Munchy Beaver plush toy. #Becky in Eltingville (6/18/17): Josh starts developing a relationship with Becky the Bunny, much to the chagrin of the other club members, who plot to kill her. #Teenage Mutant Ninja Flaws (6/25/17): Bill and Josh fight over the flaws of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, causing them to get kicked out of the comic book store. #A Club and a Rare VHS (7/2/17): Josh gets a rare VHS of The Biskitts in the mail, and brags about it at the video store, causing the club to get kicked out of said store. Season 2 #Vacation in Tokyo (9/4/17): While in Tokyo, Japan, Bill finds a mint-condition Luna toy and decides to save up his money to get it, with only one flaw- he would need to convert his money to yen. #The Most UFO Catchers in the World (11/27/17): While the club continues their vacation in Tokyo, Japan, Bill goes to the world's largest UFO catcher arcade and finds a Cinnamoroll toy, and plays extensively to get it. #Heading Home from Japan (12/4/17): While on a plane headed back towards Eltingville, the club put together a scrapbook of their time in Japan. #The End of the Club (12/11/17): TBA. Special #Christmas in Eltingville (12/1/18): Three months before the events of "The End of the Club", after Pete examines their financial expenses, Bill declares the club "too bankrupt for Christmas". Now faced with the task of getting presents for his family, Bill decides to start his own comic book that he hopes would succeed. Broadcasting Disney XD had the broadcast rights within Wales and the United States, while Adult Swim, where the original pilot has aired, had the broadcast rights to the series in most of the rest of the world. To promote the series, the original pilot was shown on Disney XD in Wales at 7:30PM on June 3rd, 2017, albeit censored to comply with Ofcom regulations. However, said pilot never aired on Disney XD in the United States. While the series was originally licensed for broadcast in Canada by YTV Family, it was given a brief run on Disney Channel on the night of February 1st, 2018. In the mainland UK, Comedy Central gave the series a brief run in August 2018. Nickelodeon Family's AuraNightfall block began airing the series in syndication in October 2018. Trivia *Like the original pilot, the series often references comic books, movies, TV shows, and video games. *Every episode in the first season features the club getting kicked out of and/or asked to leave at least one store and/or public place they visit per episode. *In Wales, the first-run was censored to comply with Ofcom regulations; however, the US (specifically, the AuraNightfall run; the US Disney XD aired the censored version) and Canadian broadcast was left intact. TBA.